Edd the Were-Hyena
"Hey, Double-D! You want to go to Kevin's party," asked Eddy. "Just a little bit, I'm gonna go walk in the forest," Edd said. "Alright, see ya," Eddy said. Edd went to the forest at night. It was the half moon. The sun's light bounced off the moon and, went to the earth so Edd was able to see. Suddenly, Edd heard something strange. He was wonder-ring but, he didn't know if it was safe. The sound was like nothing he heard. He went to the source. Then, he saw a gray figure. He heard bone crunching. He got a better look and, discovered it was a creature. It had beady red eyes, gray fur with blackish spots. At first, he thought it was a wolf or coyote but, it was to big. The beast turned around and, looked at him. It actually had blood all over its face. He discovered that it was eating a horse carcass. Half eaten. The beast started to charge at him. He ran for dear life. Suddenly, he tripped. The animal held him to the ground. "Oh, God, please help me before I die! I have a family!," he yelled. The creature bit him in the shoulder. Blood came dripping. Then, he saw a steak knife on the ground. It was his only hope. He grabbed it and, stabbed the beast three times in the head as hard as he can. Finally, the knife was stuck in its head. The beast was covered in blood but, he was able to shake it off and, somehow healed. He charged at me again but, then, I heard a loud shot. There was a figure with a pistol. The beast ran away as fast as it could. "I'm goin' to get you to the hospital!," he said. It was a kid same as Edd's age. He carried him back to the cul-de-sac. "Help!, he said. Nazz was the only one who heard it. "What was that?," Nazz asked. "What?", asked Sarah. "I think somebody just called outside," Nazz said. "It's nothing," said Sarah. "I'm going to go check," said Nazz. Nazz walked outside and saw Edd and the boy. "Who are you?," she asked. Then, she saw Edd. She screamed. "OMG! What happened to you!," she asked in total shock. All the kids heard the scream. Kevin was the first. "What happened?!," he asked. "He got attacked by something," the boy answered. The ambulance arrived. Suddenly, Edd's vision became black. Edd came to the hospital. He had lost a qaurt of blood. Edd's friend's came(except Johnny who hates them know) with the ambulance. "What attacked him, man," Kevin asked. "I don't know. The best thing I can think of is a....hyena", the boy answered. "Rolf thinks this is crazy," said Rolf. "It had the exact same color pattern as one," the boy said. "What's your name?," Nazz asked. "Ben," he anwered. "How did you save him?," Ed asked. "I tried to shoot at it and, missed but, it ran away," Ben answered. Suddenly, Edd's parents came running